


Petty Cash

by Msfire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes, this isn't dirty so much as it is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msfire/pseuds/Msfire
Summary: It takes her a few times, but Kara notices that something a little different turns her girlfriend on.





	Petty Cash

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes your wildly rich girlfriend spends money like it's nothing, because for her it isn't and that might work out ok for you too
> 
> and again, shout out to Trogdor who eggs me on in these ridiculous endeavors

Lena Luthor has a capitalism kink.  
This is something Kara never knew was a thing, had never even imagined to be a thing, but the fact remains. 

She didn’t really think about it at first. Had just chalked it up to L-Corp finally going back into the black after her taking over. Lena giving her details as she pulled off her heels and unzipped her dress climbing into Kara’s lap on the couch, winding Kara up and up and up as she finished filling out her story with bits about patents.

Didn’t imagine there were any ulterior motives when Lena, after a very long week in the office, came home to a candlelit dinner and Kara smiling happily at her. Lena thanked her then launched into a tale of bickering men and corporate subterfuge as she unbuttoned Kara’s shirt and then started pulling off everything else.

But the third time, the third time Kara spotted a pattern. A week beforehand there was an interview with some demolition company CEO. Someone who had worked with Lex, even though there was never enough to convict him. He was brash in his interview, talking about the company making its way into the neighboring states and government contracts. The interviewer had asked about his dealings with the Luthor family that had him go off on a tirade about Lena’s taking over and “ruining everything that man did for the world”.

It bothered Kara, who snuck into Lena’s empty office to drop off a few pastries and left a short note on her desk. That evening Kara tried gently to bring it up but Lena laughed into her wine glass, a glimmer in her eyes as she assured Kara, “karma always comes around”. 

But tonight, on the couch finishing up an article while barely glancing at the news Kara noticed that same company was shuttering it’s doors, and would be demo-ing it’s own property over the next week. There were whispers of a buyout, but the CEO had retreated to his home and hadn’t spoken with a single reporter since. That night when Lena came home, she was smiling radiantly and staring at Kara with such unbridled lust that Kara had to stop just to laugh. 

“Lena Luthor, did you buy that man’s company just to make him watch you destroy it with his own equipment?”

“Kara I don’t know what you’re talking about, what company?”

“You’re telling me, Mason Kellerman, who’s owned his company for decades, loves it like a son, who was rude about you in an interview just last week, just suddenly decided to become a shut in?”

“You can’t possibly believe me to be so petty as to stoop to making a man break his own toys just for saying things I hear all over town.”

Kara almost believed her, but the way her smirk grew, the sway of her hips as she walked further into Kara’s space, even the hitch in her breath as she finished her sentence tipped her hand. And Kara knew, her brilliant and sweet girlfriend was definitely turned on by throwing a lot of money around. 

“Kara, darling, take me to bed”

With that Kara chuckled, sweeping Lena into her arms. Lena Luthor had many personality traits, this one wasn’t a bad one at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't think i'm a fic writer, but i keep thinking up things that make me laugh so you can suffer it too i guess


End file.
